


Hold You Through The Night

by Jessie2126



Series: Madney Comfortember [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, madney, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Comfortember, The original prompt was, First Day/Night
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Comfortember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hold You Through The Night

“You know she’s asleep, right? You don’t have to keep standing here.” Her tone is light as she eyes him, standing in the doorway of their daughter’s nursery.

“I know, I just, I can’t stop staring at her.”

She nods, and lightly raps her arms around him. “I know, she’s perfect.” 

“I just can’t believe how fast things change, like, it feels like just yesterday we were picking out names.”

“I know, I hope she likes it. I mean she wasn’t born on the exact day, so.”

He here’s the fear and doubt in her voice, knows how exhausted she is from the last 3 days. “Don’t worry, she’s going to love it. You know they say when the baby sleeps, the mother is supposed to as well.”

They head out to the living room and sit together on the couch. She gently lays her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, loving how their bodies fit so perfectly together. “I know, but I want to spend time with you. It’s probably one of the few quiet moments we’ll get, for at least the next 10 years, anyway.”

“You’re not wrong.” He holds her closer, and gently presses kisses to her face as they sit in silence. “I love you.”

She’ll never truly be able to begin to tell him how much those words mean to her. She had never gotten them with Doug, unless he was trying to make up for a particularly rough beating. Then, he’d say it, she’d forgive, and the cycle would repeat itself. Chimney is completely different, in every way possible, from his height to his mannerisms. “I love you too.”

No matter how many times she says that to him, it always makes him smile. He knows how hard her past was, how manipulative Doug had been, and how saying those words to him truly meant that she trusted him fully. He just hopes she knows that he’ll never let her down like Doug did. “I just can’t believe we’re parents. Like, from now on, it’s not just us.”

“I know, I can’t stop thinking about her. What will she be like?” 

“Well, she’s already got your eyes.” And she did, the exact color and shape of Maddie’s. 

“And she has your hair, although I hope she doesn’t get your cooking abilities.”

He laughs. “I know, but she’s ours, and that’s what matters.”

She still can’t believe that she’s a mother, that she has a daughter, and a man who loves her. Who listens, helps, and supports. No matter how many times she reminds herself, it’s still a shock. ‘I finally feel ready.” And she did. He had always asked, always checked, never made her feel as if her needs were anything less than valuable.

“So do I. By the way, the Lee’s are going to come tomorrow.”

“There going to love her. You didn’t want to invite them over for today?”

“No, it’s our first day as a family, wanted it to be just us.”

“I’m just glad the other’s respected our wishes. But I thought Buck was going to kill you when you left the keys in the car.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry about that. I just wasn’t thinking straight.” 

“You’ve delivered so many babies, and when I’m the one giving birth, you get nervous.”

“That’s different, Noelle’s

Our 

Daughter. I wanted to make an entrance with her.”

“Well, you definitely did that.” She pauses as they hear the unmistakable whimpering of their newborn.

“Well, sounds like someone’s hungry. Shall we?” He stands up and holds out his hand to her.

“We shall.” She takes it and they slowly head back to the nursery. . He goes ahead of her, and gently lifts Noelle into his arms, lightly supporting her head with his hand. This must be what true love is. He still can’t believe that she’s 

His 

Little girl. Him and Maddie had actually done it. They had pushed past everything and found love with one another. Noelle really was their Christmas miracle. “Think she needs a diaper change.” 

“I know, but before that, smile.” Maddie holds up her phone, and he beams at the camera. 

He sets her down on the changing table as Maddie shows him the picture. “Look, she’s smiling.”

“Pretty sure that’s just gas.”

“Nope, it’s a smile. Well, that’s done, bedtime?”

“Yes, but it’s our first night as a family, we should spend it together.”

He nods and they head to their room. Maddie gets in first, and he follows, Noelle in his arms.

She gives him an uncertain look. “Are you sure, she’ll be crying at least 6 times in the next few hours.”

His answer is immediate. “Maddie, Noelle is 

Our

Baby. We’re her parents and that means if your awake, I’m awake. Besides, I work 24-hour shifts, it’s not like I’m nut used to being woken up at all hours, and she sounds much better than the alarm. I have the next month off and I want to spend every minute with the 2 of you. I love you both so much, and that’s never going to change no matter how much she cries.”

She smiles and takes Noelle from him, rapping her arm around him as she lifts her top with the other. “Your amazing, and you’re going to make an amazing parent.”

“NO,

We’re

Going to make amazing parents. I still can’t believe you had a baby.”

She smiles. “No,

We

Had a baby.” And so, they sit, Maddie nursing Noelle, Chim holding both of them close, the 3 of them more content than words could ever describe.


End file.
